Jess in Wonderland
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Instead of Alice, Jess winds up in Wonderland. A bit confused, but sure she's seen these events somewhere before. PrussiaxOC *hinted* AmericaxOC


I stand up and look around the kitchen, smiling at how clean it is. I then frown and sigh.

"It's been a while since I've seen or heard from any of them." I say referring to my many friends. "Maybe they don't want to be involved with me anymore. I mean I know Austin and the others have school but...what about **them**?" I ask no one in particular.

"Maybe they're far too busy right now." I shriek at the voice, but then realize that it's my familiar, Toothless. I named him after Hiccup's dragon, although he's a black cat.

"Perhaps." I say as I grab my hat and walk outside. I head towards my Chevy and get in. I then drive in the direction of our spot on the hill, that's basically hidden from everyone else in the world. I lay there and stare up at the sky for a bit, then I see something run past me. I get up and turn around to see Arthur wearing a waist-coat, top hat, and he has a watch out and on top of that bunny ears sticking out of the hat. "Uh, Arthur?" I ask but he runs off saying something about being late. I decide to follow him and I'm lead to a hole in the ground. I look around before peeking into the hole. I call out England's name. There was no answer so I lean closer into the hole and some of the surrounding clumps of dirt fall, causing my hand to slip and pull me in. As I tumble into the hole I realize that it is bigger than it seems. For the fall is long and there are things going into the opposite direction of me which I find to be strange. I sit in a rocking chair for a short moment before falling farther down the hole. "Is it just me or does this scenario seem a little familiar?" I ask myself. I hit the floor hard, but not to hard. _Wait, floor!_ _This is no normal rabbit hole._ I think and then stand up. "Did I just call it a rabbit hole? Well I guess that's what you would call it." I say as I look around the room. There's a small door at one end of the room, a table in the middle and, well it's just a circular room. I walk to the table and find a vial on there that reads '_Drink Me_' I shrug and drink some of it. I get a bit dizzy and my throat begins to burn. "Yuck, is that vodka?" I ask no one in particular. I then realize that the table grew, but as I get a better look I realize that I have shrunk. I go towards the door and turn the knob, to find that it's locked. "Drats!" I say stomping my foot then I turn around to see a little box under the table. I walk to it and open it up to find a small cake like thing in there with the words '_Eat Me'_ written on it. I sigh and eat a little causing me to grow to my regular height. I cough a bit when I realize that, that was no cake but a scone. I see a key sitting on the table and pick it up. Then I grab the bottle and drink some more of the horrible tasting drink that I suspect to be vodka. I go to stuff it into my pant pocket but I realize that I'm no longer wearing pants, but instead a dress. I let out a small shriek as I realize that I'm wearing a blue dress, white stockings with black ribbons at the top of them, and black boots that have tie up laces. I put the vial into the pockets at the front of the apron. Then I grab the cake and put that in the pocket with the vial. I walk over to the door with the key still in hand and unlock it. I walk over to the other side to find gray skies and a wondrous world. I look around seeing strange and new things.

"I told you, you brought the wrong Jess." I turn around and look to see Antonio in a little, ragged outfit, along with mouse ears and a mouse tail poking out. He has a small sword in a sheath around his waist. Then I see Arthur there as well. I see Romano and Feliciano in matching outfits. Both in striped shirts, with red suspenders, along with tan pants and black shoes.

"I told you it was her." Romano says.

"You said that it wouldn't be her if it wasn't her." Feliciano replies and the two of them get into a confusing conversation.

"Maybe we should take her to the Caterpillar." Germany says and he's wearing a feathered outfit along with a monocle. I look at each them, with confusion written on my face.

"Might someone be able to explain to me what's going on?" I ask them and they all stop. The Vargas brothers begin to get into an argument to decide who takes me to the Caterpillar. That's when Arthur suggests that they both take me and we head off to the Caterpillar. When we arrive there is smoke everywhere.

"Who are you?" The voice behind the smoke asked. I moved closer to find Austria there with half of his body as a Caterpillar. He just like Germany has a monocle. I stare blankly at him before answering him.

"Jess." I reply with and the others ask if it really is me he tells them not quite. We begin to walk back to the place where we met until we heard rumbling. Next thing we all know there is a furry beast and an army of armored cards coming our way.

"It's the Bandersnatch!" Antonio exclaims and we all begin to run in the other direction. As we're running I realize that the Bandersnatch is after me. _Oh why me? Why today? I guess it's alright, since I doubt any of them even remember what today is. _I turn around and wait for the beast to be face to face with me. It claws at my arm and Antonio jumps onto it's back and stabs its eye out.

"Run!" He yells and I don't waste a second there. I soon find myself lost a darkened forest. I hold my arm for it is bleeding and I look around.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" I ask the air.

"It seems you've run into some trouble, my dear." I turn around to see America laying on a tree branch. He has cat ears and a cat tail, along with a green and gray striped outfit. I nod and he smiles at me. "What is it that got you?"

"A Bander-something or other." I respond with and he corrects me.

"What is your name?" He asks as he lays on his back on the tree.

"Jess." His eyes grow wide at this and he smiles as he disappears and reappears in front of me.

"_The _Jess?"

"It seems as though I am not that one." I say as I look down. He stares at me intrigued.

"It does not matter to me if you are the right or wrong one, you are _the _Jess." He says That's when I realize that he's not wearing his glasses and he looks a lot better without them. I bite my lip and feel my face grow warm just by looking at him. _Jess, the two of you are no longer dating,_ _stop thinking so dangerously. _He chuckles at my face.

"What's so funny?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You're face is red." I blush even more at this and he looks to my arm. "Allow me to tend to it."

"No it's okay."

"At least let me wrap it up." He pleads and I allow him to.

"Can you show me to the castle?"

"The Red Queen's?"

"Yes."

"I can not show you that way. However, I _can_ take you to see the Hatter." He says and I nod. He takes me to what seems to be a party and then he disappears. I see Gilbert sitting at the end of the table, he has on a long coat, a bow tie, a nice shirt and long pants, all of strange colors. He also has a top hat on with a pink ribbon and a card in attached to the hat that reads 10/6 on it. I also see France sitting there he has long ears, that of a hare. France has a white shirt that's unbuttoned a bit at the top, a ragged green trench coat, and striped pants. I also see Antonio sitting there and drinking tea. Gilbert sits straight up in his seat in he sees me.

"Jess," He says as he stands up and walks across the table to me. France holds his wine glass and looks at it in a mad sort of way.

"The white rabbit, brought us the wrong one." Antonio says.

"It's absolutely Jess, I know her anywhere." Gilbert says in a mad tone. _Is everyone here mad? Oh, great now I'm beginning to sound like Arthur._ I think as Gilbert grabs my small hand and drags me to the other side of the table. I sit down on a pile of books and listen to the three's conversation. France laughs madly at something Gilbert says and I try to follow their conversation, but I am having trouble. Next thing I know I'm being stuffed into a tea pot and being told to stay quiet. I hear voices outside of the pot.

"Where is she, Hatter?" I hear a familiar voice ask. _Is that Toris?_ I wonder as I look out of the teapots little hole and see him there in a black knight outfit with hearts on it. I also see that he is carrying a sword around his waist. "If you three are lying, you...shall...lose...your heads. According to the queen." Toris says and I sit there and listen as they leave. Gilbert takes me out and sits me on the table once again. I look up at him. He picks me up once again and sits me on his hat and we walk away from the party as France throws a wine glass at us, missing us, and laughs maniacally. I sit on his hat staring ahead. We continue to walk, well he continues to walk, I just continue to ride. When we find that we are being chased he throws me cross the ways and I eat the some of the scone that I had grabbed. I walk towards the castle, that's when I drink the vodka and realize that I finished it. I throw the bottle off to the side. I then continue to walk. I reach a small opening and find a bridge of heads in a nasty looking moat. I cross the heads to the other side where I help a small creature and then decide to eat the rest of the scone. I grow a lot and wind up being really tall. I find Arthur to be standing by the queen who I realize isn't exactly a queen more like a king.

"What is this strange being?" Ivan asks. He's wearing a red and white suit with hearts all over it.

"More like a whom, your majesty." Arthur says and Ivan looks at me.

"Who are you?" He asks me.

"Lily, from Lillyflower." I lie and feel as though I've seen something like this before but I don't know where. Ivan asks me about my clothes and why I am here I make up a lie and he invites me into his kingdom. I stay there for most of the day, before saving Gilbert. I get pinned against the wall by Toris later.

"I know that you're not Lily. But yet, you intrigue me. Mind telling me why?" He asks and I stare at him.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to answer that." I say as I shove him aside and walk into the room where Gilbert is being held I grab a sword and break the chain on his ankle.

"Thank you, my dear, but you can not leave with the awesome me." He says and I smile at this little bit. "I knew you could smile." He says and I frown at him. "Do you not remember your good friends?"

"Sorry, Hatter. I haven't seen nor heard from them in the longest time. So I have no way how to react to people as much anymore." He grabs my chin gently, forcing me to look at him.

"My dear child, do you not know love?"

"I knew love once, but no more." He frowns at this but lets me go. "Come, Hatter, we must go." I say grabbing his wrist and dragging him along. He decides to give in and we break out of the castle and head towards the White Queen's castle.

"So I see you're making trouble yet again, Hatter." I look to my right to see Alfred there.

"Ches, I see you're still pestering about as normal."

"Dude, what can I say? By the way, you ever going to share her?" Alfred asks pointing to me.

"This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute." I mumble and the two of them look at me. We finally get to the castle and the White Queen, who is actually a queen, is expecting me.

"Let me guess dear, you want to go back home?" Maria asks me.

"Yes, I do." I respond with and stare at her breasts forgetting how big they are, but I force myself to look away.

"Well, I already have a contraction ready for you." She says and hands me a vial.

"Is this more vodka?" I ask her and she giggles and shakes her head.

"However, my dear child. Have you realized what you're missing?" I look up at her and then that's when I realize what it is I am missing.

"Yes, yes I do." I say and she nods and I look at them all as I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "I don't know why I'm crying." I say as I drink the liquid in the vial. Next thing I know I find myself laying on the grass.

"Geez, Jess how long have you been out here?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I sit up almost hitting my head with Alfred's.

"A-Alfred!" I say shocked and he looks at me confused.

"You do know you can call me America when we're not exactly out in public." He says and that's when I remembered that they're countries. "Oh right, surprise." He says in a bored tone. I jump on him hugging him. "Jess, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just missed you." I say and I feel him hesitate to hug me back, but he does eventually.

"What about us? Ve~" I hear Italy say and I look up to see the others there. I smile and nod at them.

"Oh, Jess, here I got you this." England says handing me Lewis Carol's _Alice in Wonderland. _I quickly jump up.

"That's what it was!" I shout out causing everyone to flinch and look at me in a confused manner.

"What?" They all ask.

"Oh, I had this weird dream that's all." I feel arms hug me at my neck and everyone gets a scared look on their faces.

"What kind of dream? Hm?" I hear Russia say.

"Oh, you know just one of those dreams, your majesty." I say and then hold my hands up to my mouth. I then laugh nervously as they all stare at me strangely.

"Majesty, hm. Если я ваше величество, вы будете моя подруга / жена?" He asks me and I look at him puzzled.

"Russia, my Russian is a bit rusty, but I'm going to say no to that." He gives me a sad look. "Besides I think I found out who's подруга I want to be." I say as I walk over to America. I sit down by him and he looks at me questioningly. I take off his glasses and smile at him.

"Hey, dude, that's not funny give me back Texas." He says reaching for them and I hold them away from him. I then grab his wrist. I look at him. Let go of his wrist and place his glasses back on his face.

"Can we try again?" I ask him and he looks at me questioningly before blinking.

"Sure." He says smiling and I can't resist petting his head as I see the Chesire cat in him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." I say smiling at him. He shrugs it off and pulls me close to him.

**AN: I know I left out a lot and didn't add in too much with the movie. But I wanted to make it simple. Also the ending is a bit long I know. **

**Russian translations:**

**Если я ваше величество, вы будете моя подруга / жена: **If I'm your majesty, will you be my girlfriend/wife?

**Подруга: **Girlfriend.


End file.
